


一叶一天堂

by RDJ_Park



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJ_Park/pseuds/RDJ_Park
Summary: 一个关于树叶的故事。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 12





	一叶一天堂

一

“那么，你家是住在树叶上吗？”

海尔森看着面前这个原住民小男孩，张了张嘴愣了几秒，一时间不知道该如何回应。

这个时候他本应该待在他在波士顿的宅子里为即将出海的行程做准备，但就在他拿出纸笔准备伏案工作的时候，窗外的风裹挟着几片翠绿的树叶吹开了他的窗户，将他的思绪带往了他曾经遇见那个在雪地里奔跑的神灵的森林。于是他活动了一下自己酸痛的脖子和手腕，收好纸笔，决定给自己一整天的休息时间。

也许是他太久没出门的缘故，他忘记了夏日天气的无常。就在他刚刚拴好自己的马，开始在森林里散步的时候，天色以肉眼可见的速度暗了下来。瓢泼的大雨顷刻而至，海尔森一边裹紧了自己的披风一边暗骂着试图找到可以避雨的地方。他不应该放纵自己走的离自己的马那么远的。

就在他终于找到了一处可以避雨的小山洞的时候，他的目光被雨幕里一个缩在树下的小身影吸引了。

海尔森本着“反正衣服已经湿透了”的心态走了过去，发现那是一个试图在树下避雨的原住民男孩。男孩穿着印第安部落里很常见的麂皮流苏衣服，看起来就4、5岁的样子。他抱着膝盖低着头，试图避开从树叶间漏下来的雨水，所以并没有在瓢泼大雨里发现海尔森的靠近。

一种莫名的熟悉与亲近感让他直接走到了男孩的面前。

“你为什么一个人在这里？”海尔森说完就后悔了。因为首先，这样一个原住民男孩在看到他这样一个典型白人老爷打扮的家伙出现在他面前时，下意识露出的警觉的表情让海尔森觉得他可能会一秒爬到树顶上去，第二，他可能根本听不懂英语，而自己连印第安语的发音都不会。

“你是谁？”男孩反手紧紧地扶着树干站了起来，盯着海尔森问道。

啊，他会说英文，并且说的还很不错。再次开口前，海尔森干巴巴的想。

“我觉得重要的是我们应该先避雨。你的父母应该也不会愿意让你淋雨到生病的。那边有个山洞，介意我们一起避个雨吗？”海尔森撩起自己披风的一角，等着男孩的回应。

男孩看了看自己湿透的衣服和滴滴答答流着水的头发，对被训斥的恐惧明显占了上风。他又盯着海尔森好一会儿，就在海尔森以为他不会来或者是根本没听懂自己说什么的时候，男孩有一些胆怯的把自己小小的身体挪到了海尔森撩起的披风下面。

带着一丝不知道哪里来的得意，海尔森和男孩一起来到了不远处的山洞里。

“所以，你是森林里的神灵吗？”就在海尔森试图拧干自己厚重披风上的雨水的时候，不再被淋雨困扰的男孩的好奇心又回来了。

“为什么这么说？”海尔森拧披风的手顿了顿。

“因为虽然你长得很像母亲告诉我的白人的样子，但是白人是不会给我遮雨的。你很好。”

“如果这么说的话……我想你可以这么认为。”海尔森哭笑不得的拿下帽子倒干净了里面的水，并不打算和这个小男孩在这种问题上争论什么。

“嘿，听着，你是从哪……”

“那么，你家是住在树叶上吗？”

刚刚张开嘴就被抢了话头的海尔森看着面前这个原住民小男孩，愣了几秒，一时间不知道该如何回应。

“森林里的神灵，每一片树叶都是他的家。你一定也是。”男孩开心的笑了起来。海尔森几乎没有哄小孩子开心的经验，所以在他反应过来意识到自己该说些什么的时候，男孩已经开始爬上爬下兴奋又好奇的探索这个不大的山洞了。

拧干了衣服，海尔森靠着洞壁坐了下来。他看着外面的雨幕，想起了这片森林在冬天时候被积雪覆盖的样子。一个念头不知道为什么突然闯进了他的脑海。

“我要是有一个像他这样的儿子就好了。”

海尔森觉得自己应该是睡着了一会儿，因为他睁开眼的时候，男孩正拽着他的披风，嘟囔着他听不懂的话试图把他叫醒。

海尔森揉了揉眼睛，发现山洞外的雨已经停了。

“谢谢你叫醒我。”海尔森拍了拍衣服站起身，看了看站在他身边的男孩，决定不问他的英语为什么这么好，也不问他是从哪里来的了，就让这件事作为自己临行前这个夏天里的小插曲吧。

“那么，你知道怎么回家吗？”海尔森低下头，看着那双金棕色的眼睛问道。

“我当然知道！之前只是下雨害我迷了路。”男孩认真的说，“你呢？你要回到树叶上去了吗？”

“啊，并不，”海尔森发觉自己竟然也笑了起来。

“我要走了。但是我会回来的，毕竟这里每一片树叶都是我的家，不是吗？”

* * *

二

“所以你们白人的节日都这么繁琐吗？”

“你难道就做不到安静一会儿吗，难得那场只能赔笑的平安夜晚餐终于结束了，让我享受一会儿清净。” 海尔森抬了抬眼皮翻了个白眼，在扶手椅里挪了挪身子，把小腿离壁炉靠的又近了些。

康纳老早就爬上了床，现在闻言更是往毯子下面缩了缩，撇了撇嘴，懒得再争辩下去。本来海尔森在结束了一切社交活动以后来达文波特庄园和他共度平安夜这一行为还让他心里高兴了一下，结果现在看来海尔森可能只是理直气壮的把这里当做避风头的地方了。

“别一副丢了糖果的小孩样子，我从晚餐上给你带回来的糖还少吗？”海尔森看到康纳委屈又不吭声的模样，心情竟然好了起来。

这个时候，一阵寒风夹杂着一片枯叶和雪花吹开了卧室没有关严的窗户。

海尔森愣了一下，随即慢慢的站起身走去窗边把窗户关严。在确保外面的风雪绝对不会在他们睡觉的时候来骚扰他们之后，他转过身，语调轻快的对着在床上缩成一团的康纳说道：“怎么样，在平安夜的时候，想听父亲给你讲故事吗？”

“你能不能不要把我当成什么都不懂的小孩子！”康纳几乎整个人从毯子下面蹦出来了，但是寒冷的空气让他立马又缩了回去。“不过，如果你有故事的话，就讲给我听吧父亲。我倒是想听听你这样的老头子有什么样的故事可说。”

海尔森破天荒的没有指出康纳对自己称呼的用词不当，他不可置否的嗤笑一声，把扶手椅拉的离壁炉更近一点然后坐了下来。随着年龄渐长，他越来越怕冷，就算是穿上了康纳给他的毛皮也还是不够。

“那是十几年前的事了。”

“那个时候你也像现在一样怕冷吗？”康纳探出头。

“并没有。还有，在别人说话的时候别打岔，小子。”海尔森闭着眼睛不温不火的指责了一句，康纳在毯子下得逞的偷笑起来。

“那是在我出海寻找先行者遗迹的前的一个月，是一个夏天。连续工作很多天的我决定去森林里散步。”海尔森觉得炉火的温度把他烤的越来越放松，“但是你知道的，夏天天气变得很快，我在森林里离我的马很远的时候突然下起了暴雨……”

……

窗外的雪越下越大，从外面看过去，只有这一扇窗里面还闪耀着温暖的火光。

“……然后那个原住民男孩对我说：‘那么，你家是住在树叶上吗？’”海尔森说道这里忍不住摸了摸嘴唇才压下了笑意，他打心眼里觉得自己重复这句话的时候就像一个小孩子，“在我来得及回应他的时候，他又说：‘森林里的神灵，每一片树叶都是他的家。你一定也是’。所以我想，我也许的确在那一刻变成了某种神灵一样的存在吧，虽然只有那么一会儿。你不觉得很有趣吗，康纳？”海尔森懒洋洋的扭头看了看毯子被青年壮实的身躯撑起的一大坨，有一瞬间他以为康纳已经睡着了。

“这故事真够无聊的，父亲。”那一坨毯子突然说话了，“别那么自恋了，你才不可能变成森林里的神灵。”

海尔森还是盯着那坨毯子笑着不说话，直到一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋从里面探出了头。

“还有，我小时候才没有那么可爱，你一定是瞎编的。”康纳觉得自己脸上开始发热，这个老头子一定是故意要讲这个故事的。

“啊，啊，所以你还是承认你记得这件事情了。”海尔森忍不住笑起来，“我现在可能是变得更怕冷了，康纳，但是我的记忆从来不会出错。并且，当时我有了一个念头，”说到这里，海尔森停顿了一下。

“你又有什么奇怪的点子了？”康纳按捺不住的问。

“当时我就想，我要是有一个像他这样的儿子就好了。”海尔森盯着面前的炉火慢悠悠的说道。

“……那你现在是怎么想的？”过了好一会儿，那个毛茸茸的脑袋才给出回应。

“我现在想换也来不及了不是吗？”

海尔森一边偷笑着一边脱掉靴子爬上了床，推了推气呼呼的又把脑袋躲回毯子里的康纳，贴着他儿子温暖的身躯躺了下来。

* * *

三

“……我不确定这是个好主意，康纳。”

海尔森抱着胳膊站在树下，抬头看着坐在离地最近的一个枝杈上的康纳还有高耸的树冠干巴巴的说道。

“放心，我不会让你摔下来的。”康纳认真的向海尔森伸出了一只手。

“可是，树枝很不稳固。并且现在是春天，树上会有……很多有毒的昆虫，比如某种毛毛虫。我可不想被他们蛰到我的手……呃，或者屁股。”

“天哪，父亲，5岁的小女孩在爬树这方面都比你勇敢，我会替你清扫掉所有的昆虫，你大可放心。”

“我可不能跟你说的那些‘5岁小女孩’比。”海尔森捏了捏鼻梁，某种奇怪的自尊心还是让他紧紧握住了康纳递过来的手，同时利用自己在楼房上的攀爬技巧稳稳的爬上了第一个枝杈。

“你看，没有很难吧。”康纳一脸得意的拍了拍一根粗壮的树枝，“慢慢来，确保你每一脚都踩在我踩过的地方，不会有事的。”说完，康纳故意似的，扭头就继续攀着树枝灵巧的往上爬去。

“等，等一下，儿子！”

……

“所以，父亲，你能不能不要抱我抱的这么紧，我喘不过气来了。”

现在他们爬到了一个离地不高也不低的枝杈上，这个枝杈很稳固，一根粗壮的树枝上分出去了三根同样结实的树干，像是一个完美的躺椅。并且，从这个高度向远处望去，开拓地春日生机勃勃的风景尽收眼底。如果不是海尔森死死的挂在康纳身上，这一切都很完美。

“放轻松，父亲，看看远处。从树上看去的风景和你在鸟瞰点看出去的是不一样的。”康纳一边安抚着海尔森的肩膀和后背，一边试图把他从自己身上拔下来让他躺在那个树枝上去。

“你说的轻松！我现在不得不怀疑你是想把我从这里推下去好直接让我死掉了！”海尔森感受到背后树干结实的触感，才敢睁开眼睛。

“我的天哪。”在忍不住往下瞥了一眼之后，海尔森发出了一声哀叹。“这可真够高的。”

“我说了，看远处，不要看下面，父亲。你看，从这里还能看到达文波特庄园。”康纳悠闲地曲起一条腿坐在旁边的枝杈上，伸手指了指远处的一个方向。

“是的，这很好，我从未发现过开拓地和那个刺客老头的房子有这么美。可是，”海尔森默默地抓紧了自己身下的树枝，清了清嗓子，努力让自己的声音保持平静，“你真的想要在这里做吗？？你的脑瓜里天天到底在想点什么？？”

“我是认真的，父亲。为了你，我找这个又结实躺起来又很舒服的树枝找了好几天。”康纳的表情认真到让海尔森以为他在描述自己找到的一个视角极佳的鸟瞰点。

“天哪……”海尔森崩溃的闭上了眼哀叹出声。他就不应该答应康纳的，他一开始是不是就打算杀掉这个蠢儿子的来着？

“刺客大师不忙吗？他把时间都用在这种事情上，他的手下不会奋起反抗？”

在海尔森因为高度和微微摇晃的树枝而控制不住嚷嚷的时候，康纳根本没有打算和他争吵。等海尔森反应过来的时候，他发现自己的腰已经被康纳的红腰带紧紧地绑在自己身下的树枝上了。

“这下你不用担心自己会掉下去了，父亲。”

“……”

……

“你现在满意了？”海尔森喘着粗气，踹了懒洋洋的趴在他身上的康纳一脚。红腰带早就被解开来挂在了一旁的树枝上，已经习惯了这个高度的海尔森甚至敢腾出手来努力推开自己身上的康纳，并且把自己被扯的一团糟的衣服和裤子重新整理好。

“我的确很满意，父亲。你不得不承认这个树枝真的很棒，也很稳固。”康纳扯过自己的腰带松垮的重新系回腰间，然后又回到他之前坐的树杈上舒服的窝了下来。“我想我们以后可以经常来这里看风景，或者，我给你做一栋树屋。”

“如果你是想通过这种方式暗杀我，康纳，那我现在就可以告诉你这是不可能成功的！”

……

如果让海尔森说实话，待在这里真的很令人放松。偶尔略过树叶间的飞鸟发出的鸣叫还有树荫下的凉风让他开始在性爱之后的疲乏里昏昏欲睡。就在他懒洋洋的四处打量的时候，他注意到了他们所在的树枝下被摇晃的落了一地的树叶。

“康纳。”海尔森也不知道为什么自己会冒出这样幼稚的念头，但他还是叫醒了同样闭着眼睛靠着树干小憩的康纳。“你看，树叶全晃落了，我没有地方住了怎么办？”

康纳疑惑地睁开眼，认真的盯了海尔森一会儿，确保他是认真的在问这个问题。

“你还是没有忘记那个无聊的小故事是吗，父亲？”康纳一边说着一边向海尔森独占着的树枝又爬了回来，海尔森觉得他抿着的嘴唇似乎是在笑。

在他能反应过来并抱怨着把自己熊一样壮实的儿子推开之前，康纳已经整个人伏在了他的身上。海尔森感觉到一个宽厚的手掌隔着他薄薄的亚麻衬衫贴上了他的心口。他抬眼，对上的是和十几年前一模一样的一双金棕色的眼睛。

“那样的话，我会向森林里的神灵请求，让这片森林里的每一片树叶都是你的安身之所。”

* * *

四

“我已经来不及告诉他，我误会了他。我十分懊悔，对不起，我很抱歉。”

康纳在日记本上写下这句话以后，把羽毛笔插回墨水瓶，重重的叹了口气，抬起双手捂住了脸。

他杀死了他的父亲，是的，亲手杀死的。他现在似乎还能闻到袖箭上留下的硝烟混合着鲜血的味道。

现在他可能已经无法准确的回忆起阿基里斯在离世前对他说的最后一句话是什么，也可能无法回忆起自己在村庄迁走后留下的空地上发呆了多久。但是康纳却清楚的记得在乔治堡的炮火里，他被海尔森咒骂着紧紧的按在地上。然后突然之间，海尔森带着某种妥协与暗示一般，松开了他的左手。他还记得海尔森当时的眼神，那双灰蓝色的眼睛在那一刻不知道为什么像是带上了一丝柔和的释然，就像是在告诉他：

“动手吧，儿子，这样你就自由了。”

接下来，康纳下意识的弹出袖箭，带着无可奈何、绝望以及麻木不仁，就像是服从海尔森对他下达过的无数个命令一般，将利刃送进了他最爱的那个人的脖子。他又有什么办法呢？这个时代、阵营以及他们的血脉关系就像是千万条没有钥匙、永远无法在人世间被解开的枷锁，束缚的他们动弹不得，让他们永远无法真正的触碰到对方。

也许真的只有死亡才能让让他们解脱。

可是，海尔森——康纳用拇指死命的按着发痛的太阳穴——真正自由的是你。你已经摆脱了束缚着你的枷锁，而我却永远失去了自由。你就这样把我留在人世间，我现在觉得那些链条越来越紧，我已经无法呼吸了。

康纳把被自己揉的发红的脸从手心里抬起来，看向了窗外。冬天的开拓地已经被及膝的大雪覆盖，万物都沉寂在冬日的安眠之中。

就连树枝上都已经一片树叶也没有了。

* * *

五

冬去春来，万物复苏。达文波特庄园周围的树木都抽出了新枝嫩芽。自从阿基里斯去世之后，康纳为了重新振兴兄弟会，各种出海、会面和谈判的事务以及帮助自己族人的努力让他忙的似乎忘记那个炮火连天的九月曾经发生的事。

他的大副在那个冬天为自己萎靡不振的船长好生担心了一阵，不过现在在他看来，康纳已经又恢复成了那个诚恳、朴实又热忱的印第安青年。并且，所有人都感觉到，康纳变得更加沉默寡言并且心思缜密了。就连那双曾经一直燃烧着对自由的向往的金棕色眼睛，也带上了一丝忧伤。不过，这又有什么关系呢？康纳依旧是北美兄弟会受人尊敬的大导师，依旧是达文波特家园里人们的挚友。兄弟会在他的带领下重焕生机，家园也是一片和谐。这些对于这个动荡的时代来说，已经足够了。

但是，除了几个贴身的小刺客以外几乎没有人注意到的是，在每年开春，树木的第一批嫩叶彻底舒展开它们的脉络之时，康纳会一个人躲进开拓地的森林一连好几天不见人影，同时会看到森林里飘出一缕篝火的青烟。同样，盛夏时节，森林里树木最茂密的时候，小刺客们也会经常看到在森林里高大的树木上流连的大导师的身影。没有人知道他去做了什么，也没有人打算问。大家偶尔说起，也只认为他是去打猎，或者是他身为印第安人亲近自然的天性。

那为什么落叶的秋天和只有枯枝的冬天，他金棕色的眼睛看起来又多了一丝孤独？这个问题依旧没有人去问。冬日里给他送来毛皮的女猎人和朋友说起这件事的时候，她们也只认为，这个印第安青年可能只是在思念某个心上人。

只是有一件事完全没有任何人注意到。他的日记本里，从那个冬天之后，开始出现了很多片形状漂亮的树叶。

一切谜题终将有一个答案。

* * *

六

“父亲，你为什么这么喜欢树叶？”

康纳停下了自己无意识摩挲着一片嫩叶的动作，扭过头向自己身后看去。

他的女儿彩虹，已经长成了一个活泼可爱的印第安小姑娘。她有着和自己父亲一样浓密的棕发和一样漂亮的金棕色眼睛，那双眼睛里对自由的渴望和几十年前的康纳一模一样。

凭借着彩虹娇小灵活的身躯，她爬树的本领早就超过她的父亲了。现在他们正站在一颗高大树木的枝杈上，彩虹捏着一片随手摘下来的树叶对着阳光仔细的观察它的叶脉。他们脚下粗壮的树干随着春风正在微微的摇晃。

“是什么让你认为我喜欢树叶呢？”康纳换了个姿势，悠闲的靠着一根树干看着在树枝间灵活穿梭的小身影。

“因为父亲你每年开春的时候都会跑去森林里，并且每次回来的时候都会带回来一两片最漂亮的树叶，”彩虹爬到了离康纳很近的一根树杈上，把棕色的小脑袋凑到了康纳肩膀旁，认真的在康纳没有戴起来的白色兜帽里塞了一片翠绿的树叶，“并且每次我们出来爬树，你抚过那些树叶的样子就像它们是很珍贵的东西一样，可是它们明明很多呀。”

“啊，还是被你发现了。”康纳笑了起来。他抓着彩虹的手臂，把她从背后的树枝上抱到自己面前。

“我之所以喜欢树叶，是因为如果你诚恳的向森林里的神灵许愿，那么你挚爱之人的灵魂将会永远的活在这片森林中的每一片树叶上，生生不息，永远陪伴着你。”

“那父亲愿望里的那个人是谁？是母亲吗？”

“有你的母亲，有你，也有我的母亲。你们都是我最爱的人。”康纳在树枝上面对着彩虹蹲下，帮她捡走发间的一片树叶，“但是还有一个人，他已经在树叶上住了很久了，你应该叫他祖父。他是我的父亲，也是我最爱的人，是他成就了现在的我。并且我想他一定会很喜欢你。”

“那如果我也向森林神灵许愿，你的灵魂也可以永远的住在树叶上吗？因为你是最爱我的人，而我最爱的人也是你，我想要你永远陪着我。”彩虹搂住了康纳宽阔的肩膀，“并且这样的话，你也可以和祖父在树叶上相见了。”

“当然可以，谢谢你愿意为我这么做，我亲爱的女儿。”

* * *

七

康纳最后一次合上日记本的时候，树叶已经夹满了每一页纸。他揉了揉眼睛，慢悠悠的抽出一片树叶，盯着那些整齐的叶脉发了一会儿呆。

如果每一条叶脉上都可以住下一片灵魂，那么一片树叶上应该可以住下很多很多你最爱的人吧。

这样的话，每一片树叶都将是一个天堂。

“我知道你就住在树叶上。”康纳对着那片树叶自言自语，然后闭上了眼睛。初春的山里还有点凉，厚重的帐篷也挡不住那一丝丝从缝隙里钻进来的寒意。他能听到帐篷外族人还有孩子们交谈和跑动的声音，但是他现在也怕冷了，于是他打算把自己再裹严实一点，然后在温暖的毛皮毯子里打个盹。

“再等我一下吧，我很快就会去找你。我们的灵魂将永远在一起，生生不息。”

他沉入了梦乡。这个梦里只有最温暖的阳光和最茂密翠绿的树叶，还有一根分出去三只树杈的树干。

他在这个自由的梦里不再害怕，也不再被束缚。他怀着满心的信任和温暖，张开翅膀扑向了那片森林，因为他知道，他在那个找到了那根最完美的树枝的春天，就向森林里的神灵许了愿。

他许愿那片森林里的每一片树叶，都是海尔森的归宿。

* * *

八

四季轮转，万物生生不息。曾经青涩稚嫩的青年年过花甲，儿孙满堂，最终化为一捧黄土永远的守护着他那追寻自由的梦。而他的女儿在那棵树下也向森林里的神灵许下了和他一样的愿望。

唯一不变的依旧是那片森林。

那些秋天落下，春天发芽的树叶，永远的铭记着一个身穿白袍的青年矫健的身影。那些树叶知道，每当春风拂过，自己再次苏醒的时候，他就会回来。树叶们会看着他在森林里狼一样的奔跑，狩猎，或者是点燃一堆篝火默默的沉思，又像是在祈祷。那些树叶也知道，就算那个青年守护的东西一一消逝，只要盛夏的阳光让自己变得更加翠绿茂盛，他也一定会回来，然后安静的躺在一根分出去三只树杈的树干上打盹。

那些人世间繁琐的战争与悲欢离合，树叶都不了解。它们唯一了解的是，每当自己温柔的注视着他的时候，这个青年就不再孤单。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是我用自己小时候说过的一句话（也就是那句“你家是住在树叶上吗？”）给海尔森和康纳写了一个故事。包括那根分出去三根树杈的树干，也是我小时候最喜欢爬的一棵树上我最喜欢的一个地方。让我最喜欢的角色们重现我自己的经历真的很有趣。  
> 我主要想表达的就是爱的传承。因为小时候一个可爱的相遇，长大后无奈杀死父亲的康纳将对海尔森的爱寄托在树叶上。但就在没有人知道为什么康纳那么喜欢树叶的时候，小彩虹的出现解开了这个谜题，并且小彩虹也将这份爱继续传承了下去。这样他们就能永远的一起住在树叶上，冬去春来，再也不分开了。


End file.
